Alexander Bonham
Name: '''Alexander Bonham '''Gender: Male Age: '''16 '''Grade: 11 School: Patriot High School Hobbies and Interests: Track, academics, cooking, film Appearance: Alexander is a fairly tall boy with an average build, standing at 5'11" and weighing around 165 pounds. He is in decent shape, though not to a particularly notable degree, especially compared to some of his classmates. Alexander has dark brown hair which reaches his ears. He keeps it parted in the middle, and takes good care of it, never letting it grow too long due to its tendency to get curly if left unchecked. His eyes are a lighter shade of brown, and he wears thin, oval-shaped glasses to correct his moderate nearsightedness. Alexander's face is somewhat lean, with a long, thin nose and fairly small ears. He takes good care of his teeth and skin, and is free from acne. He tends to smirk rather than smile properly, a habit he picked up during middle school when he wore braces. Alexander has good posture, and tends to walk confidently and quickly. He sits straight, though he tends to lean forward a bit when something catches his interest. His voice is smooth, and he rarely raises his voice, even when upset, instead, when angry, he lowers his volume and talks more slowly, making sure to structure his sentences especially well. Alexander dresses well, erring to the side of slightly greater formality without crossing the line into the unusual. He prefers khakis and button-down t-shirts, usually in solid pale colors. In the cold, he wears light blazers, with scarves and gloves if required. On Announcement Day, Alexander was wearing khaki pants with a belt, a white button-down shirt, black leather shoes, and a black blazer, as well as an analog wristwatch. Biography: Alexander Bonham is the only child of Melissa and Roger Bonham, executives at Fifth Third Bank and Kroger, respectively. Alexander never wanted for anything growing up, but he was also never spoiled. His parents, both of whom had already competed their time in the military, raised him together, managing to structure their schedules so that one was always home with him (or enlisting the help of their own parents) rather than trusting a nanny. They taught him that he was very fortunate to have been born into a wealthy family, and that he would have to work hard to make them proud. Even from a young age, Alexander noticed how harshly his parents criticized many others in their social groups who were too easy on their children. Roger Bonham had been an officer during his time in the army, and he made sure to impress upon Alexander the need to be fit in mind and body, to be driven to succeed. Whenever Alexander asked for something, he was given chores or tasks to perform so as to earn what he wanted. By the end of middle school, Alexander was spending much of his time off from school doing odd jobs around his neighborhood. Alexander always felt a little bit different from most of the other children. He was naturally intelligent, and had the drive to go with it, so he always excelled in most of his classes. He looked down on those who he felt were given an easy ride through life, initially out of a sense of jealousy that they didn't have to work as hard as he did, but later on more out of pity. Alexander has, over time, come to believe wholeheartedly that his parents brought him up in the best way possible, and he is not shy about sharing this opinion. In fact, there are very few things Alexander is shy about saying. He has often found himself in disagreements with other classmates over all kinds of things, ranging from simple facts to political disputes. Alexander absolutely refuses to back down when he sees himself as in the right, feeling that anything he believes strongly enough to speak about is worth defending at length. This has caught him some negative attention from his teachers over the years, but as he is good at keeping calm and controlled, even when upset, he has never been more than mildly reprimanded for it. Indeed, sometimes Alexander wins by default simply by irritating his opponent into making a scene. In part because of his difficulties getting along with his classmates, Alexander has never been one for team sports. As he approached high school, though, he was pressured to take up some sort of athletic endeavor, and chose track as the competitive event least likely to force him to work at length with others. Alexander is not very devoted to track; while he likes the exercise, he is not that concerned with doing well since the competitive aspect holds little appeal to him. In fact, he can become rather discouraged when outpaced by kids who are naturally more talented than he is. Alexander respects those of his teammates who put work into their sport, but feels that many of them were simply lucky enough to be born with bodies better suited to sports. Alexander's real passion lies in academics. He studies carefully in all of his subjects, paying special attention to math and science. His grades are consistently very high, as he spends a lot of his free time studying and even doing personal reading to supplement his course work. He enjoys spending his time like this, which is one of the reasons he has trouble understanding his classmates who struggle in school; since academics come easily to him, he assumes that anyone who has trouble must not be trying hard enough. He views himself as even more justified in these views due to his own position on the track team, reasoning that if he can succeed at least decently in an area where he is not a natural, everyone else should be able to do the same. Alexander also enjoys film. He particularly appreciates newer media, finding it fascinating how patriotic messages are often hidden even in seemingly mindless entertainment. He claims that he primarily enjoys the intellectual side of cinema, often saying that he is uninterested in the plots of the movies he sees, but in truth he does find more than a bit of enjoyment in the escapism of the movies, especially those which feature heroes challenging the odds and managing to succeed despite it all. He also enjoys cooking—more, in fact, than he likes eating. Alexander likes the artistry in cooking, as well as the way it can please others, or, more specifically, his parents. They're both very proud of him, and are happy that he has found an interest outside of their own areas of expertise. Alexander cooks for his family at least once a week, and has for the past four years in exchange for a modest allowance from his parents. One of the few areas in which he is directly concerned with politics comes in his complete disdain for American isolationism when it comes to culinary arts. Alexander feels that there should be greater tolerance for other cultures when it comes to obviously harmless areas, such as non-political arts. Socially, Alexander is not very popular. He has managed to alienate most of those in his own social class by expressing the opinion that they are spoiled. At the same time, he can come off as aloof and arrogant to those who do not share his interests. His friends tend to be other people who have worked hard but who are also intelligent. He gets along best with people who are willing to discuss academics and who enjoy school. Alexander is not an ardent supporter of the government, but he's no rebel either. He tends to accept that the government generally knows what is best, and that, even if it doesn't, it's better to work around its flaws than risk getting crushed by it over what in the end amounts to a rather trivial ideological point. Like many of his classmates, Alexander can be casually racist, though he does not see himself as such, believing that he is simply acting on the truth. He does not harass minorities specifically or go out of his way to pick on them, but he'll gladly blame a classmate's lower academic abilities or drive to succeed upon their race, usually in a condescending or pitying manner. Alexander hopes to get his military terms out of the way as quickly as he can, ideally in a non-combat capacity. He hopes to eventually start a restaurant, or, failing that, to take up a career in academics. He plans to go to college either way, just to make sure that his options are open. Advantages:'Alexander is intelligent and very driven. He's used to having to work for what he wants, and he knows that anything worth doing is worth doing right. He has good self control, knowing how to keep from letting his emotions get out of check. '''Disadvantages:'Alexander is overly confident, especially when it comes to his own intelligence. He is not one to couch his opinions in polite terms, and in fact has a difficult time being diplomatic with others. He has a good number of classmates who dislike him, from many different social circles, which may make finding alliances hard. Even if he can find people who will put up with him, Alexander does not have a high enough opinion of his classmates to be particularly comfortable putting his life in their hands, which may lead to him taking on more personally than is advisable. '''Designated Number: Male Student #8 ---- Designated Weapon: '''Steel Folding Chair '''Conclusion: M08 has many of the mental traits beneficial to success in the game, however, a misplaced word could prove to be disastrous. He will have to work harder than most to go far. The above biography is as written by MurderWeasel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Lenny Osborne Collected Weapons: Steel Folding Chair (assigned weapon) Allies: '''Chris Brooks ' '''Enemies: 'Maxim Senders' ' Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Alexander, in chronological order. Program V2 *A Cereal Cliffhanger *A Moment of Reprise *Real American *Destiny Makes A Fool Out Of You And Me *Second Verse, Same As The First Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alexander Bonham. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V2 Characters Category:Characters Category:The Program